Spotted Sweats
by BeautifullyDetested
Summary: Karkat Vantas is a seemingly normal Highschool troll, one that has stranger anger issues and a drive to get some good grades at least. He stays up late to study, work on homework, and do such things...but has also found another thing to study closely...And that thing is one Gamzee Makara. {Language and Sexual content in future chapters}
1. It all started so innocent

Spotted Sweats

A young man sat slouched in his chair over his school desk as he absentmindedly drew in his notebook, his dark rimmed eyes staring at each stroke of the pencil he made. This young man was named Karkat Vantas, he was seventeen years of age, and he was drawing another person whom he had been studying for several weeks. He had no idea why or how he ever thought to study him, but he was studying the last person that anyone would never bother to even talk to most of the time. This boy's name was Gamzee Makara, and he was currently half laying on his desk, fast asleep as usual. He was wearing his baggy, spotted sweatpants, and his button up, indigo and black plaid shirt today. Karkat began to draw the wrinkles and folds of Gamzee's shirt, making sure every little stroke of his drawing was perfect. Presentable, clean, curved, realistic. He aimed for perfection when drawing, and had always earned wonderful grades in Art Class due to that, even if Gamzee was in that class too. Maybe he was interested in Gamzee because he was as different as he was...?

In fact, Gamzee was in most of Karkat's classes, and it had been that way since the beginning of the school year. Karkat didn't start noticing, keeping around, drawing, or studying Gamzee until he noticed how..calm he was. He marveled that at first, doodling how he kept his posture, writing down little notes about him, and eventually recording his voice as he talked to Karkat himself. He seemed to say "Motherfuck" frequently, and mentioned "Miracles" here and there, along with some people he called the "Mirthful Messiahs". That was only the first week, however...Everything changed when he saw Gamzee more, and he started smiling more when he was talked to by him.

The following weeks began to become different for Karkat...Because he began to notice how much Gamzee looked at him too, and how every time he did, he smiled goofily. Karkat would always put on his best snarling scowl and look away, when in reality his heart slammed against his ribs, threatening to break out of his chest and go to the man he had been stalking. In those short weeks, he realized that he wasn't just studying Gamzee...no, he was falling for that tall idiot like a fucking lovesick teenage girl...And he liked it.

/Transition?/

Karkat had just gotten out of Physical Education, which had always been a drain for him, Not being one that was physically fit in a sense, but it was all worth it to keep up good grades, he knew that. He had moved to the far end of the gym where the boy's locker room door was propped open by a slab of wood shoved under it, and slipped inside, making his way to his small locker in the back end of the room silently. He had shed his shoes by the time he was in front of his dented metal compartment, and heard his small feet pad softly on the wet floor. It felt nice after that long drawn out physical torture,and he let a small smile slip to his face as he unlocked the lock that kept the locker in front of his face closed and private.

Once the cool metal door had opened, he trailed his hand gently over it's deep green surface, feeling suddenly relaxed by the silence that washed over the room once he realized that it was there. He always went to the locker room after everyone had left, and it felt perfectly normal for him by then. Before, he would always be so afraid of going in there alone, in fear that someone would walk in...It made his showers short and cold, no comfort in them at all. He was one for scalding hot showers, feeling like after his body was burned a bit, red and sensitive, that a cool wash-over always felt nice.

After that small moment of thinking, Karkat picked up his gym shoes and dropped them into his locker next to a water bottle, and a spare change of clothing. Picking up the clothing, he turned and walked toward the shower area of the locker room, wiping some sweat that still stuck to his forehead with the back of his hand. When finally near a shower head, he turned it away from himself and turned it on, letting it heat up while he stripped and put his clothing aside. Sitting there for a moment, he thought long and hard about nothing in particular, before just turning the shower head back to him and shuddering when he felt the scalding water wash over his skin and flush it a light red. He felt as if the hotness of the water rushed over him and seeped into his skin..a relaxing heat...a warm embrace. It relaxed his usual tense muscles, and calmed him in general. He found himself thinking about how the day ahead of him was going to be just a little bit less excruciating and daunting than usual, and once again felt a smile tugging at his lips.

Well, I guess this is a short first chapter? I'm just testing this out! But please feel free to tell me if you like it or not! I'll continue if I get at least Five Positive Responses, okay? Thank you for reading this so far!


	2. Oh my god Notes!

Hey everyone! I am so sorry that I haven't posted a chapter at all for such a loooong time! Honestly, I had no motivation with this anymore...but I really need ideas for it...I wanna do something that others will enjoy, but really, it's hard to actually stick to something! I may start something with a couple of OC's...adding other homestucks later! I dunno how you guys will respond to that, seeing as I already have some people following me.../sob/ I dunno what to do! ;m; I'ma post it just to test shit out...because honestly I started making Spotted Sweats at about 3:23 on a lazy morning, and I don't really like it...I'm soooo sorry! I'll be more active! Uhh...I believe the reason I was only busy was because I was on Chatango for so long..but uh..If you would like to message me ideas for stories on there, my username is StingersCarnaby...Okay? Aight, that's good enough for now! Once again, I am very sorry I made you wait for nothing! I'm such an asshat! See ya in a new story~  
~BD


End file.
